seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Seas of Iron Wiki
Welcome to the Seas of Iron Wiki A note - this is NOT an open wiki contrary to what the Google search said. As of now, NO EDITING UNLESS YOU ARE SHEA RENNIE, MATTIAS WESTBY OR HAMISH HUTCHISON-POYNTZ!!!!! Seas of Iron is an invention of three friends - Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz, Mattias Westby and Shea Rennie. It is a complex, fictional television series involving interdimensional travel and a mysterious villain who controls time. The series centers on Dark Serpent and Dark Blood, two pirate captains tasked with stopping Lord Kahren, and it also features Captain Octopus, Captain Sardine and Gribble the Ape-man in supporting roles. The series has run for five seasons and is an incredibly popular cult show, having been viewed by 20,000 people (who don't actually exist) and garnering 5 star ratings by fictitious rating companies. We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed not actually filming it. A HACKER NAMED DINOKING13 HAS BEEN LEAKING INFORMATION ABOUT SEASON 6!!! PLEASE HELP US STOP HIM!! Update: DinoKing13's accomplice, SeasofIronForever, is also wanted. Please help us to stop ths madness! Would you like to see Seas of Iron become an open wiki? Yes No I'm not sure I like chocolate Who of the three creators is your favourite? Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz Mattias Westby Shea Rennie Huckleberry-Finn Bob the Monkey I though there were only three? I ORDERED A CHEESEBURGER!!! Latest Updates *The wiki is semi-abandoned and all production on Seas of Iron has come to a halt due to ridiculous levels of entropy. Posted by Do you believe in dragons? ;D :D 21:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rules Let me make it clear to viewers that this wiki is not yet open to public editing. There may come a time in the future when we will allow fanon content. However, the purpose of this wiki is for the world to enjoy a game played by three friends, and only three friends. I apologize for the inconvenience. However, you are free to comment and you may log on and create User and Talk pages, but restrict discussion to the forums and remember that editing is strictly off limits until fanon content is added at some point in the future. For more info please check out my talk page by going to the top of the screen and clicking "More Info." I will be happy to provide you with as many answers as you want. Content Seas of Iron is a complicated series involving pirates, interdimensional travel, robots, sea serpents, dinosaurs, werewolves and a time-controlling dark lord. If the complexity confuses any viewers, I apologize. Here, I will try to provide a brief summary of the series: Seas of Iron begins as a relatively uncomplicated show about two pirates, Dark Blood and Dark Serpent, aboard the Blood Kraken, who are forced to battle their former friend Stormbeard, a man who has control of lightning powers. This takes up Season 1. Dark Serpent is revealed to be a werewolf, and the Kraken dam,ages their ship while Stormbeard manages to destroy it entirely. At the end, Stormbeard is finally defeated when his heart is torn out and he is dragged overboard by the Kraken, ending his reign of terror. Or so we think... In Season 2, things become more complicated. Dark Blood and Dark Serpent head for the cursed isle of Diamond Island aboard their new ship, the Blood Kraken II, so Dark Blood can return a cursed artefact. They are joined by crewman Sven. When they arrive at the central pyramid, a solar eclipse occurs, Sven loses his mind and suddenly dies and Dark Blood experiences strange voices and convulsions. Sven is then reincarnated as his alter ego, Razorclaw, who proceeds to lay in five crystals at the height of the eclipse, opening a mysterious portal. He then mortally wounds Dark Serpent and comletes his transformation into a feathered, sentient, raptorian dinosaur from the alernate dimension of Gaiatos. Meanwhile, Dark Blood turns into the entity Quetzalcoatl and attacks, but is repelled by the entity Quetzalkulkan, who is the guardian of Diamond Island. Quetzalkulkan is killed and Dark Blood wrestles back control over his mind and body. Meanwhile, the mysterious Crystal King attempts to kill the intruders but is defeated by Razorclaw. Razorclaw soon overpowers Dark Blood despite his abilities and almost returns home through the portal, but is attacked by the mortally wounded Dark Serpent. Both are presumed dead. Then, an alternate version of Dark Serpent, who transforms into a Future Predator (I sure hope tim Haines and Adrian Hodges don't sue me for this) attacks and a mysterious man arrives, identifying himself as Dr. H, an interdimensional traveller from the future. They part ways and Dr. H heads off with mysterious plans to build "a ship." In Season 3, things reach a new level of wierdness. Dr. H demonstrates the power of his metal submarine ship, the Millenium Claw, by destroying a British fleet and accidentally sinking Dark Blood's ship, the Blood Kraken, in the process. Dark Blood boards the Millenium Claw as Dr. H demonstrtaes the ship's ability to fly and then tests the ship's interdimensional travel capabilities by entering another dimension, which later turns out to be an alternate version of the planet Venus in the dimension of Luna. However, they crash and are forced to evade the local wildlife, including giant worm things. Eventually, a soldier accompanying them has his mind taken over by an unknown being, and through an unusual series of events they come face to face with a horrible wolf-like creature, which turns out to be Dark Serpent. Dr. H falls into a pool of lava during the fight and is presumed dead and they escape to Earth via a future version of the Millenium Claw which was just lying around. Dark Serpent's wolf monster form, identifying itself as Charchon, the Lacaeyon King, is slain when the Claw slams into it and Dark Serpent returns. He and Dark Blood part ways with Dark Serpent going to find a cure to his werewolfness and start his life all over again. After they leave, a cyborg version of Dr. H steps out of the ocean and cries "Where is that fool, Dark Blood!?" Believe me, things just start becoming, well, bizarre by Season 4. Dark Blood is captured by Dr. H, now an evil villain, and trapped in an energy cage. The series spends a short while following Dark Blood's brother Captain Octopus, who is seeking a lost treasure on remote Manticore Island when he is attacked by the sea serpent Gor-chom and his ship is destroyed. He lands ashore with one of his crewmates, who is revealed to be a psychic and with a mind being taken over by another being. That being succeeds eventually. As it turns out, Manticore Island is one of Dr. H's bases, patrolled by deadly robots, and it just so happens to be where Dark Blood is imprisoned. Dark Blood and Captain Octopus have their minds controlled by Dr. H and go to find Dark Serpent, telling him that Stormbeard has returned and that he needs to come with them to Manticore Island. Dark Serpent is captured as well, but Dark Blood manages to regain control of his mind and smashes Dr. H's energy staff, releasing the energy bonds on him and his friends. However, Dark Blood is trapped in Gaiatos. They escape, while Dr. H orders the robotic General Sithikus to find them and their missing energy bonds. Dark Serpent leaves to try and return to the new life he has established, leaving Captain Octopus with only a rewired robotic bodyguard from Dr. H's ranks for protection, A-27-Defective. Over the course of Season 4.5, the oddness goes down. Mildly. They find Captain Sardine and his first mate Gribble, who is a Pogloth from the island of Zan, and they escape as General Sithikus attacks. Captain Octopus explains the backstory of what is going on, with an explanation of what happened to Dark Blood, Dark Serpent and Stormbeard and how they each got their curses. A series of flashbacks establishes how the trio were on an expedition to Diamond Island, under command of Captain Albert Hamilton-Jones, a merciless pirate, and landed on the coast. They entered the pyramid and Stormbeard found the Lightningstone, which he pocketed, and a sword with a lightning design on it. Dark Serpent finds a "Lacaeyon Soul Jar" and is shocked to see it. Apparently, a Lacaeyon Soul Jar means something, but we still don't know what. A strange light from the soul jar enters is body and he begins to convulse. Dark Blood is attacked by a tablet, the artefact he returned in Season 2, which inserted itself into his chest. As they fled from the Crystal King and from Quetzalkulkan, Dark Blood fell unconscious. Stormbeard was overwhelmed by the Lightningstone's powers and nearly destroyed the Blood Kraken with an explosion of lightning. Dark Serpent turns into his new werewolf form, Bloodfur, and attacks Stormbeard, eventually subduing him (though both Stormbeard and Dark Blood are unaware the werewolf is, in fact, Dark Serpent). As Captain Octopus rides to the rescue, he is attacked by the Kraken and fights it. His arm is slashed and blood from the Kraken splatters onto it. This gives him the ability to transform into a Kraken, or at least a giant/collossal squid. He frightens off the Kraken and then falls unconscious. As Stormbeard causes a massive storm, first mate Erik something-or-other steers Captain Octopus' to safety, leaving the crew of the Kraken to their fates. He suffers an off-screen death related to an astrolabe falling on his head as the ship tries to weather out the storm. Meanwhile, the Blood Kraken's crew survive and enact repairs the next morning, loading up several tons of treasure as well. The captain mistreats Stormbeard for his actions while under control of the Lightningstone, giving him 80 lashes for his trouble. The scars are, interestingly, lightning shaped. Later, Dark Serpent plots a mutiny and Dark Blood and Stormbeard agree. They arrive and kill Captain Hamilton-Jones, but Stormbeard suddenly turns on them. He destroys most of the ship with his lightning and escapes, leaving Dark Blood and Dark Serpent on a piece of flotsam. They are rescued by Captain Octopus, who has recovered from his injuries dealt by the Kraken. Later, they find the sinking hull of the Blood Kraken and tow it to port for repairs. Back in the present, they engage General Sithikus again. He uses strange crystals, similar to the ones used by Dr. H but multiple colours, to fire blasts of energy. Sithikus finds the energy bonds in the body of the Kraken resting on the seafloor (killed by Stormbeard in Season 1) but is unable to use them, for the Kraken is mysteriously reincarnated and attacks him, dragging him down to the seafloor before vanishing into a dimensional portal. One can only imagine what kind of damage an interdimensional Kraken could cause. In a final flashback, Dark Blood, Dark Serpent and Stormbeard meet as children while Stormbeard tries to master a bolt of lightning. Dark Blood saves his life, and the three become fast friends. As teenagers, they make the decision to become pirates and presumably meet with Captain Hamilton-Jones, who recently came to port for repairs to the Blood Kraken. Back in the present, in Dr. H's headquarters, Stormbeard is resurrected by Dr. H using his crystal energy. In Season 5, the situation achieves an epic level of wierdness. Captain Sardine and company finally arrive at their desination, a small pillar of rock called Solomon's Pyramid. They find, at the top, the Millenium Claw and set out to rescue Dark Blood. This marks the first actual visit to Gaiatos. Unfortunately, they are captured by the Intelectaraptors, ruled by Emperor Razorclaw, upon landing, proving their venture to be completely semi-useless. Gribble does manage to kill an Intelectaraptor general with a freakishly awesome, custom made machine musket before he is forced to stop due to sudden vaporization of the musket. They end up in the same energy cell as Dark Blood and Dark Serpent. Apparently, Dark Serpent was exposed as a werewolf by his friend and imprisoned, and was then kidnapped by Intelectaraptors for reasons unknown. This marks the end of his personal life. They are then forced to fight a line of steadily more dangerous saurian predators in a gladiator battle. Suddenly, a bunch of semi-random robots, the Scarabs, appear and cause a huge explosion, decimating a large portion of the city. Dark Serpent disappears during this chaos. Dark Blood, Captain Sardine, Gribble, A-27-Defective and Captain Octopus are then joined by Dust, a person from the dimension Terra, a apocalyptic possible future of the Earth from whence the Scarabs came, who has been sent back to prevent the destruction of his world by Intelectaraptors. They escape a swarm of man-eating pterosaurs from the world Draconia and find themselves overlooking a mile-long elevator shaft. Gribble is trapped on a metal bar spanning the chasm. Suddenly, the bats arrive and he falls in. Captain Octopus, who was trying to rescue him, falls onto the elevator, hanging over the abyss. Unfortunately, a portal opens up inside the elevator, and he is attacked by an Allosaurus and falls through the portal. Dark Blood rushes to the rescue just as the portal closes. However, they are now both trapped in the Jurassic of an unknown dimension, and Gribble appears to be dead. However, they are joined by an Intelectaraptor named Mulciber, who claims he is the rightful heir to the throne of the Intelectaraptor Empire before Razorclaw stole his throne. Dust acts like he knows Mulciber and attacks him, claiming he was the destroyer of Terra. Suddenly, they are surrounded by strange vampire dinosaur things, and Mulciber proclaims that if they don't trust him, they will be devoured. Meanwhile, two Intelectaraptors inspect the remains of Gribble and realize he is still alive. Suddenly, they are attacked by a random entity, who claims to be "Dark Serpent Mason," evidently the full name of Dark Serpent. They also seem to recognize him and it is hinted that he is an Intelectaraptor genetic experiment. Meanwhile, the vampiric things are killed by Mulciber, but a being called Kahren then appears. He attacks them and causes A-27-Defective to rapidly age and die of "outdated hardware." Evidently, he has control over time. They narrowly escape and are found by a group of Intelectaraptors who identify themselves as the Claws of Cra, a rebellion against the Intelectaraptor Empire and Razorclaw which has existed since the Blood Wars. They are led by Dark Talon, who strongly dislikes Mulciber and challenges him to a "blood duel." Dark Talon wins and Mulciber's honour is shattered. Unfortunately, Dark Talon's mind is taken over by a mysterious entity (notice the pattern?) and the team is forced to flee. Soon, Kahren arrives with General Sithikus. Despite the rebels' security protocols, involving a massive stream of lightning and energy and several epic explosions, Kahren sets off an explosion that destroys the rebel headquarters. The survivors are gunned down by Razorclaw's soldiers. Evidently, Kahren and Razorclaw are in league with each other. Now, all that remains of the Intelectaraptor city is a field of debris, though it is hinted that some rebels manage to escape. The survivors find a portal to Diamond Island just before a dropship arrives to pick them off and they arrive for the final battle against the forces of Dr. H, who has stationed his headquarters under the pyramid. Gribble arrives with his own ship, a shaman staff, magical abilities and an army of fellow Pogloths. Definitely very random. Captain Sardine, meanwhile, loses it and starts attacking the native tribes whom they just allied with. They eventually force him to stop and he explains that when he is extremely mad, sometimes he loses his mind. Suddenly, Dark Blood arrives through a portal with a new sword and armour, followed by Captain Octopus, only to be attacked by Sardine. The armour saves him and he subdues Captain Sardine. The unlikely army enters, and soon they encounter Razorclaw and Mulciber's twin brother, Styx, who presumably died when Razorclaw captured the throne. Mulciber believes Styx has been captured and tries to save him by fighting Razorclaw. However, Styx shoots him with a crystal weapon and Mulciber is killed instantly. Dust suddenly realizes that Styx was the destroyer of Terra, not Mulciber, and attacks, slashing a scar across Styx's face and mortally wounding Razorclaw. However, Dust is also mortally wounded in the fight. Both die. Styx, meanwhile, is thrown to his apparent death by Dark Blood, though in reality he is only crippled. He then vanishes through a portal to Gaiatos, where he presumably takes the throne of the Intelectaraptors and begins his campaign to conquer Earth, which results in the destruction of Terra. The others are then captured by General Sithikus, though Gribble and his army continues to fight their way towards the heart of the island. Dark Blood, Captain Octopus and Captain Sardine are forced to battle Stormbeard, who is also working for Dr. H. They manage to escape, though, and Sithikus chases them through the tunnels. Sardine stays behind to fight Sithikus, sacrificing himself so the others can escape. However, before he dies he manages to stab the actual General Sithikus inside the robot, causing a coolant breach that destroys the environmental controls inside. This results in Sithikus, mortally wounded several years before and forced to wear a robot suit to survive, to die of his old wounds. Meanwhile, Stormbeard seems to regain control of his body over the Lightningstone and helps them find an electricity canon he invented, to use as a weapon against Dr. H. However, he turns and tries to kill them, revealing that he has shards from the Lightningstone still inside his body. Realizing that Stormbeard is beyond redemption, Dark Blood reverses the electric flow, killing his old friend and nemesis at last. However, he is being electrocuted by the canon. Dark Serpent arrives in a mech suit and saves Dark Blood from death by electrocution. They proceed to a chamber at the very heart of the pyramid and meet with Gribble's army. They encounter and fight Dr. H, as well as Dark Serpent's alternate self and that guy who took over the psychic guy's brain who's name I can't actually recall, both of whom are defeated. However, as it turns out, Dr. H is being controlled by a more powerful force. Dr. H separates from his robotic self, who is controlling his mind. He slays his robotic self but accidentally causes a temporal explosion, destroying the majority of Diamond Island and flinging the denizens throughout space and time. Gribble and several members of his Pogloth army land in the realm of Insectus and are taken prisoner by the wasp-descended Drones and Captain Octopus ends up in Gaiatos, shortly after Styx's coup d'état. Dr. H, Dark Blood and Dark Serpent all land in a desolate dimension, Warre, in what was once New York City. Dr. H exclaims "Oh no, not here..." before they are attacked by Kahren and his remaining followers. As it turns out, Kahren is Dr. H's mysterious puppeteer. They battle, and Dark Serpent is tragically killed by Kahren, leaving Dark Blood as the last surviving main character. They are saved by a giant robot, Varash, who takes them to an underground base. He explains they are the Voidar and have been at war with another faction for millennia, a collective of nanobots called the Swarm. Curiouser and curiouser, as we enter Season 6. On Gaiatos, Captain Octopus escapes the Intelectaraptors and discovers the remains of a mysterious base under the surface of Gaiatos. He also finds a message from Dark Serpent, who reveals that Kahren's meddling has upset the time-space continuum. He tells Captain Octopus to "collect the shards, all eleven of them. Including the Monster Shard. Especially the Monster Shard." Captain Octopus is then teleported to Warre shortly before Cama Lunaris, the new Laecaeyon King and a follower of Kahren, arrives to attack him. On Warre, Dark Blood, Dr. H and Captain Octopus are escorted into the Voidar base, while Varash explains that there has been a war going on for centuries between the Voidar, the Swarm and a mysterious third faction, hinted to be related to Kahren. Suddenly, the Swarm attacks, and the Voidar have to repel it. In a dropship hangar, Kahren suddenly appears and demands Varash hand over "the shard." Captain Octopus, realizing this, demands to know what the Shards are. Kahren threatens to allow the swarm into the base to destroy "everything you have fought for, unless you give it to me." He also threatens Captain Octopus as additional leverage. Reluctantly, Varash hands over a mysterious stone, the Monster Shard, which is his power source. He then dies after it is removed. Enraged, Dr. H fights Kahren, and Dark Blood attempts to free his brother, only to be shot with a bolt of dimensional energy. Then, another being arrives, who is called Father. Father chastises Kahren and tells him to give up his dreams of power. Enraged, Kahren tells Father not to interfere, though Father threatens that he will return and put an end to the madness. Meanwhile, on Diamond Island, the ninja pirate Bloodwraith arrives, seeking a weapon, the Zenith Sword. British privateers have already arrived to investigate the explosion and claim the treasure in the pyramid. However, Bloodwraith is a force to be reckoned with, and he manages to kill all of the investigating soldiers, as well as their commander Admiral Fitzroy. He recovers the sword and returns to his ship, the the name here, Hamish, I've forgotten with weaponry recovered from the remains of Dr. H's hide-out. He outfits his ship with this weaponry, as well as the Skystone, which he fits in the figurehead of the ship, allowing it to fly. At the moment, the series is on an indefinite hiatus, since it was becoming too complicated. However, there are uncertain plans in place for a reboot/remake/sequel entitled The Gates of Infinity. I know, awesome name, right? Who is your favourite main character? Dark Blood Dark Serpent Dr. H Captain Octopus Gribble Ishtar General Cra Clawtooth Bloodwraith Latest activity Which is your favourite dimension? Gaiatos Terra Earth Poseidos Draconia Panthanos Warre Insectus Luna Arya The Void Category:Browse